Transport
Transportation camping's puttet show tent circus tunnels birthday party dance live carnival dancing the grand opening showgound fairground the park square dance billboard the famous visitor the storyteller Hero Party school bandstand tunes funfair special the children's party the magic lamp show annual picnic brass band old King band Christmas party Light The Happy Dance. Transmission about children performing on stage. First they do ballet, and then they do their own performance of The 3 Blind Mice. Mgm 25th anniversary film 1949 tunnel camping Animated Door Radio station birthday celebration rhymes golden the party celebrate show the park the farm light show garden party ghostly Christmas funfair ground sing along festival bed showcase cinemas sleeping bag Christmas Carol Vue Cinemas A Special Dance musical castle Ballet rhymes the tuba player the concert the school choir and the tuba ghostly trick tent dance all night echo live stone room the shed Diamond Jubilee Ightham holds medieval Coxcombe Fair party bunting flag diamond jubilee the house door school the Brithday picnic Birthday present the toy shop celebration big surprise the magic show tunnel voice competition and the surprise party/street party savoy the cinema the little hit big live in concert ghost sing and dance singing circus the show sheds The Live Show! Of the celebration Children's Favourites Characters and Landmarks live in concert celebrating around the world best in show The Dance Company with The Children of Nursery Rhymes 1000th Brithday Party musical box bank lets loinen party Lion Revealed- 25th Anniversary- 1949 golden jubilee acrobat 20th century fox Belgrade conference 2013 opening show country show village square echoed big surprise boom boom dance Music Concert the tunnel Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure caves and the mines some of the best mgm's sliver anniversary film tribute 1949 with July garland flash dance songs music and the circus the lights A Special Dance the animals The Children of The Heidi Rhodes School of Dance Erhu Fiddle Live on Stage, kidsliveshows videos 2019 sing along with Songs LIVE! Surprise Party School Christmas Show party dance songs zoo Happy Birthday Control Room drama studio 33 Sing Along With Big Surprise Show clips 2018 The Fun Song Factory first ever live show 1994 Christmas Musical Camping Bed Tunnel Dark the Tunnels The Mine Adventure With Shawn the Train and Team | Train Videos For Children Live School Songs Show voice echoed tunnel mine show any tunnels Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom Live tour 2019 Church Thomas Nameboards Show Teletubbies Let's Count Fimbles Live! It's a Party! Children's Favourites, clips, episodes, Tap-Dacing, Singing Dance, Festvial Celebration Golden Jubilee Birthday Christmas Party Bunting Flags Banner Balloons Birthdays Christmas Party Hats Musical Diamond jubilee christmas hats celebrations School Live Show, Birthday Celebration, Dancing Party, Sing Alongs and Music Videos. Episodes Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Big Surprise UK VHS) # MAD Intro (MAD Rio-a Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) # MIGHTY MACHINES" REMIX BY Christian Cordes (Arcade Productions) Carson Marenka # ORIGINAL “Mighty Machines” THEME BY Tambre Productions ORIGINAL MUSIC/COVERS BY Carson Marenka # Main Title (Bella Notte) / The Wag of a Dog's Tail # Peace on Earth (Silent Night) # It Has a Ribbon / Lady to Bed / A Few Mornings Later # Sunday / The Rat / Morning Paper # A New Blue Collar / Lady Talks To Jock & Trusty / It's Jim Dear # What a Day! / Breakfast at Tony's # Warning / Breakout / Snob Hill / A Wee Bairn # Countdown to B-Day # Baby's First Morning / What Is a Baby / La La Lu # Going Away / Aunt Sarah # The Siamese Cat Song / What's Going on Down There # The Muzzle / Wrong Side of the Tracks # You Poor Kid / He's Not My Dog # Through the Zoo / A Log Puller # Footloose and Collar-Free / A Night At The Restaurant / Bella Notte # It's Morning / Ever Chase Chickens / Caught # Home Sweet Home # The Pound # What a Dog / He's a Tramp # In the Doghouse / The Rat Returns / Falsely Accused / We've Got to Stop That Wagon / Trusty's Sacrifice # Watch the Birdie / Visitors # "Country Blues" Composed by Silent Partner # “Curve of the World” from It‘s a Big Big World Written by Michael Kriegman # “Ain’t No Road Too Long” from Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird! Performed by Waylon Jennings # Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # We Close Our Eyes When We Go to Sleep (Fimbles Teddy Bear, Moon and Dog Basket) # Donald's Duck (Thomas & Friends Peep Peep Party UK VHS) # Casey Jr Dumbo (The Reluctant Dragon) # The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (Thomas & Friends The Great Race UK DVD) # The Baby Bop Hop (Barney's Big Surprise UK VHS) # A Really Useful Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Playtime UK VHS) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Fimbles Gold Star) # Rules and Regulations (Thomas & Friends TrackTunes and Songs) # Welcome to Our Treehouse (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends 10 Years of Thomas US VHS) # Happy Birthday to Me (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # That's What Friends Are For (Thomas & Friends TrackTunes and Songs) # The Airplane Song* (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends Truckloads of Fun AUS VHS) # My Kite (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # Driving Medley: In the Car and Having Fun/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mister Sun (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Scales and Arpeggios (The (Aristocats UK VHS) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Who's Thomas (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Tinkerputt's Song (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends Hello Thomas and James Japanese VHS) # We Are Little Robots (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Thomas' Christmas Song (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection UK VHS) # Listen to the Night Time** (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # The Narrow Gauge Engines (Thomas & Friends Engines and Escapades US DVD) # The Rainbow Song (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins UK DVD) # Four Little Ducks (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Down by the Docks (Thomas and Friends No Help at All) # If All the Raindrops (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Coming on Through and Streamlining (Railroad Trouble Special Edition The Brave Engineer) # Can We Fix It (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Super Spud (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # No Prob Bob (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # An Apple A Day (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # I Can't Get Down (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Bob's Brass Band (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # No One Can Dig It Like We Do (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Find That Cat (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Blonde Haired Gal In A Hard Hat (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # Mambo No. 5 (Bob the Builder Live UK VHS) # I'm Mother Goose* (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # One Friendly Family (Thomas & Friends Thomas' Trusty Friends US DVD) # I Like the Rain (Spot Musical Adventures Spot's Umbrella) # Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Little Engines (Thomas and Friends Percy's Chocolate Church US VHS) # Old King Cole (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Never, Never, Never, Give Up (Thomas and Friends The Sick Engine Custom VHS/DVD) # I Love You (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Never Overlook a Little Engine (Thomas and Friends Sodor Legend of the Lost Treasure UK DVD) # If You're Happy and you know it and Such Useful Engines (Thomas and Friends V.Smile) # We Make A Team Together (Thomas and Friends Sodor Legend of the Lost Treasure UK DVD) # Big Wide World (Fimbles Wheelbarrow) # Hey, Hey, Thomas (Thomas & Friends The Thomas Way US DVD) # Go!! Thomas (Japan and With Thomas: Work and Dance!! only with Tomiya Hasegawa; only dubbed in Japanese). # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Japan and Thomas's Christmas only; fullscreen footage only, with different composers; only dubbed in Japanese). # I Know How the Moon Must Feel # The Locomotion # Some Things Never Leave You # Summer Sunday # Old MacDiesel # Working on the Railway # The Official BBC Children in Need Medley # Kids for Character # Teamwork # Problem Solving # Responsibility (2018 song) # Friendship # Epilogue # Down by the Docks (Tracy the Harbour Engine) # The Marine Hym # Do the Fimble Dance (Fimbles Music Box) (Fimbo Version) Act 2 # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # She Shells, Sea Shells # Ring O Ring O Roses # Sneezes # Ding Dong Bell, Pussy in the Well # See Saw Margery Daw # Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick # This is the House That Jack Built # Hey Diddle Diddle # There Was an Old Woman Who Went Up in a Basket # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? # Star Light, Star Bright # The Man in the Moon # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Doctor Foster # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Once I Caught a Fish Alive # 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe # Hot Cross Buns # Pat-a-Cake Pat-a-Cake # Tom, Tom the Piper's Son # The Queen of Hearts # Old King Cole # Polly Put the Kettle On # I Had a Little Nut Tree # Bobby Shaftoe # Dance to Your Daddy # Three Wise Men # Rub a Dub Dub Three Men in a Tub # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Three Blind Mice # Tommy Tittle Mouse # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Ride a Cock Horse to Banbury Cross # Cock-A-Doodle Doo # Incey Wincey Spider # Little Miss Muffet # Humpty Dumpty # Girls and Boys Come Out to Play # Georgie Porgie # Wee Willie Winkie # Hush a Bye Baby # I Had a Cat and the Cat Pleased Me # Curly Locks # There were Two Black Birds # Jack & Jill # Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Goosey Goosey Gander # Over the Hills and Far Away # Grand Old Duke of York # King of the Castle # Round and Round the Garden # Here we Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Mary Had a Little Lamb # The Lion and the Unicorn # There Was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe # Little Tommy Tucker # Old Mother Hubbard # The North Wind Doth Blow # Little Jack Horner # I See Three Ships # Ba Ba Black Sheep # See Saw Sacradown # Hickory Dickory Dock # Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat # Bow Wow Says the Dog # Little Poll Parrot # Pease Porridge Hot # Jack Sprat # Peter Piper # Elsie Marley # To Market To Market # Barber Sheep # This Little Pig Went to Market # One for a Money, Two for a Show # Simple Simon # I Love Sixpence # Sing a Song of Sixpence # About a Snail # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance # The Duckies Do # The Dino Dance # Run, Run in One Place # Move Your Body # Looby Loo # Jingle Bells # Deck the Halls with Bows of Holly # The Holly and The Ivy # Little Jack Horner # Christmas is a Coming # Hark The Herald Angels Sing # Away in a Manger # Silent Night # Good King Wenceslas # We Three Kings # O Little Town of Bethlehem # Once in Royal David's City # O Come All Ye Faithful # The Twelve Days of Christmas # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Pat-A-Cake # Hot Cross Buns # I Wrote A Letter To My Love # Oranges and Lemons Act 3 # Soldier Soldier Will You Marry Me # The Farmer's in His Den # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Pop Goes The Weasel # Ring-A-Ring O' Roses # The Wheels on the Bus # Lavender Blue # Hokey Cokey # Jingle at the Window # Winter's Wonderful # Deck the Halls # Oh, Christmas Tree # Jolly Old St. Nicholas # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World (Instrumental) # Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year # Wrap It Up # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) Christmas Medley:/Silent Night (Instrumental) # "The Aristocats" (The Aristocats UK VHS) # "Thomas O'Malley Cat (song)" (The Aristocats UK VHS # "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" (The Aristocats UK VHS # "She Never Felt Alone" (The Aristocats UK VHS) # "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat (reprise)" (The Aristocats UK VHS) # Thomas and Percy (Thomas & Friends Sand and Sea Nick Jr Too) # Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be A Great Day (Thomas and Friends King of the Railway UK DVD) # Up on the Housetop # Wibble Wobble (Fimbles Jelly) (Fimbo Version) # Thomas and James Are Racing, Jobs a Plenty, Where Oh Where is Thomas, Engine Roll Call (The Great Discovery) and Thomas You're the Leader (The Great Discovery UK DVD) # They Stand Together, Give Up the Ship! (Looney Tunes Porky's Railroad) # Busy, Trying to Do Things Better, The Dream Song, Together We Made It Happen and New Engine Roll Call (Thomas and Friends Calling All Engines (Extended Cut) - DVD # A. Really Useful Engine (reprise) (Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins UK DVD) # The Bowling Song (Tom and Jerry The Bowling Alley Cat) # Will You Won't You (Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # I'm Full of Surprises (Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # You Can Only Be You (Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # Roly Finding Rockit Book Song (The Roly Mo Show Rockit's Birthday) # Be Who You Are, and Go Far (partial reprise of You Can Only Be You Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # He's Full of Surprises (reprise of I'm Full of Surprises Thomas and Friends The Great Race The Movie UK DVD) # Do the Fimble Dance (Fimbles Music Box Fimbo and Baby Pom Version) # Oh I Do Like to be Beside the Seaside (Thomas and Friends Toad and the Whale and Thomas the Quarry Engine) # Five Shiny Buttons (Fimbles Shiny Buttons) # Thomas, You're the Leader (Thomas & Friends | Fun in the Snow - US (PBS Airing #88) Re-Edit # Nothing Can Stop Us Now (The Little Engine That Could) # Roll Along (Thomas & Friends | Clever Ideas - US (PBS Airing #74) Re-Edit # Party Time (Thomas & Friends | Celebrations - US (PBS Airing #17 Re-Edit # Listen Sound Fimbo Makes (Fimbles Baby's Rattle) # Spring is Here (Thomas & Friends | Lost and Found #2 - US (PBS Airing #132) # Merry Christmas Everyone (CBeebies Oh Yes It Is Party Time) (2003) # If You Could Jump As High As Me (Fimbles Pop Up Frog) # Welcome to the Blue House Composed by Peter Lurye # You're the Inspiration (Sing Along) (Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # Fabulous Secret Powers (Sing Along) (Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # Jessie's Anthem (Sing Along) (Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # Thriller (Sing Along) (Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # Te Quiero (Sing Along) (Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # Courage (Sing Along) (Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # Break My Stride (Sing Along) (Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # The Journey Never Ends (Thomas & Friends Here Comes The Steam Team UK DVD) # Thomas and the Christmas Disaster (Sing Along) Thomas & Friends: Story, Music, Sing Along and Dance UK VHS (2018) # Skinner and the Superintendent (Steamed Hams but it's a HQ Thomas & Friends DVD Rip (INCOMPLETE) # We Close Our Eyes When We Go to Sleep (Fimbles Sleeping Bag) # Pride (Thomas & Friends | Pride - US (BPS Airing #22) # Crocodile Rock (Bob the Builder A Christmas to Rember UK VHS) # Where in the World is Thomas? Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! UK DVD # Wake Up Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! UK DVD # Enda Ulale Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! UK DVD # We're Friends Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! UK DVD # Free and Easy Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! UK DVD # Sometimes You Make a Friend Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! UK DVD # We're Friends (Reprise) Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! UK DVD # I Am Little One, How Do you Do (Fimbles Baby Shoe) # The Best Friends Express Thomas & Friends Runaway Engine/Confused Coaches nick jr us # We Speak No Americano (The Brave Engineer | Trainz Simulator) # Welcome Home - performed by the chorus, Jeff Bennett, Jodi Benson, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings, Michael Gough, and Debi Derryberry. This song is the opening one for the film. It sets up the theme for the entire film - independence. The sequence ends with a Broadway-style performance of various people out in a street singing and waving. # World Without Fences - performed by Roger Bart. It illustrates Scamp's desire to become a "wild dog" free from boundaries and responsibilities. He is chained to a doghouse in the backyard. He runs around, pretending that he is not and is instead running through the countryside with the Junkyard Dogs. # Junkyard Society Rag - performed by Jess Harnell, Cathy Moriarty, Bill Fagerbakke, Bronson Pinchot, and Mickey Rooney. Buster sings about the junkyard in which the Junkyard Dogs make their home and about their life, with the others also offering their opinions. The sequence features them traveling through the junkyard and interacting with their surroundings. # I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way - performed by Roger Bart and Susan Egan. This is the love song of the film, showing the blossoming romance between Scamp and Angel. It features them walking through the same park that Lady and Tramp walked through in the first film. At the end, a scene similar to the spaghetti scene from it occurs, but with Scamp and Angel guzzling it down instead. # Always There - performed by Richie Sambora. Scamp realizes the importance of family and how much he misses his home. Lady and Tramp's grief over his disappearance and Angel's want for a family is highlighted. # Jessie' Anthem Grand Finale (Thomas & Friends Jessie's Birthday Celebration) # The Secret Island (Sing Along) Thomas & Friends: Story, Music, Sing Along and Dance UK VHS (2018) # Three Little Monkeys (Fimbles Telephone) # Thomas the Tank Engine (Ring Rap Remix) Sing Along Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs Ryhmes and other 9 Stories UK VHS (2018) # Our Best Things (Fimbles Round Mat) # All Together Now Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Brid # The Whistling Song *early draft* (not in final cut) # Night Train (not in final cut) # The Island Song (original script) # Thomas' Anthem (original script) # Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' Roll version) # Go, Go Thomas # Roll Along # Sounds (CGI version) # Determination (CGI version) # The Fat Controller's Song (2010 song) # Misty Island Rescue # All You Need # Sir Topham Hatt (2010 song) # Day of the Diesels # Hear the Engines Coming # Working Together # Courage # My Own Home (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # Blue Mountain Mystery # Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) Act 4 # Monsters Everywhere # 99 bottles of pop on the wall # A Basque Lullaby # A Bit Of Nonsense # A Boy And A Girl In A Little Canoe # A Frog Went A-Courtin # A Hunting We Will Go # A Peanut Sat On A Railroad Track # A Sailor Went To Diz Diz Diz # A Tisket A Tasket # Aba Daba Honeymoon # Sing Along Songs Ryhmes: A-B-C-D-E-F-G, Jesus Died For You And Me/Abdul Abulbul Amir/Abraham Lincoln/Adam Was A Gardener/Adestes Fideles/A-Fishing/Aggie War Hymn/Ain't Gonna Jump No More/Aint It Great To Be Crazy/Alexander Beetle/Alice The Camel/All Better!/All Gods Creatures/All The Pretty Little Horses/All The Pretty Little Ponies/All Through The Night (Version 1)/All Through The Night (Version 2)/All Through the Night/All Together Now/Along the Road To Gundagai/Alouette (English Translation)/Alouette gentille Alouette/Alouette/Alphabet Song/Amazing Grace/America The Beautiful/America/Angels From The Realms Of Glory/Angels Guard Your Little Bed/Angels Watching Over Me/Angels We Have Heard On High/Animal Fair (Version 1)/Animal Fair (Version 2)/Animal Rhymes/Ants Go Marching/Apples And Bananas/Apples/April Rain/Arabella Miller/Arbor Day/Arkansas Traveler/Around The Corner/As I Was Going Up the Stair/As I Went A-Walking Along As With Gladness Men Of Old/At Christmas/Au Clair De La Lune/Auld Lang Syne/Aussie Mossie/Autumn Breeze/Autumn Leaves Are A-Falling/Autumn Leaves/Autumn Lullaby/Autumn Winds/A-Walking/Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/B-A-Bay/Ba-Be-Bi-Bo-Bu/Babes In The Woods/Baby Bumblebee (Version 1)/Baby Bumblebee (Version 2)/Baby Bumblebee (Version 3)/Baby Bumblebee/Baby Shoes/Baby-Bo/Baby's First Birthday/Baby's Storybook/Baghdad/Banana Boat Song (Day-o)/Bananas In Pyjamas/Barber Barber/Barnyard Be Kind To Your Web Footed Friends/Be Prepared/Beanbag, Beanbag/Bear/Bear Went Over the Mountain/Beautiful Bumblebee/Beautiful Dreamer/Bed In Summer/Bee/Bee And The Pup/Beehive And The Anthill/Best One For The Job/Betty Botter/Bicycle Built For Two (Version 1)/Bicycle Built For Two (Version 2)/Big Grizzly Bear/Big Rock Candy Mountain/Bile Dat Cabbage Down/Bill Grogan's Goat/Billy Blunder/Billy Boy (Version 1)/Billy Boy (Version 2)/Billy Boy/B-I-N-G-O/Birds In The Wilderness/Birthday Candles/Birthday Song (Version 2)/Birthday Song/Birthdays Are Wonderful Days/Black Shadows/Blacksmith's Apprentice/Blue Tail Fly (Jimmie Crack Corn)/Body Song/Bohemian Lullaby/Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy/Born On Monday/Bought Me a Cat/ Bounce The Ball/Bragging Rights/Break Forth, O Beauteous, Heavenly Light/Bring a Torch, Jeannette, Isabella/Bringing In The Hay/Brother John/Brother's Lullaby/Brown Baby/Buffalo Gals/Bug Song/Build A Home/Bumps On A Hollow Log/Bunny/Bus Song/Buzzy Bee/By 'N By/Bye Baby Bunting (Version 1)/Bye Baby Bunting (Version 2) # Byloland # Cats # Chicken # Ciao Buon Giorno # Cindy # Crawdad Song # Crocodile # Desperado # Did you ever see a lassie # Do You Want To Dance # Do Your Ears Hang Low # Doctor Knickerbocker # Down By the Bay # Down By the Billabong # Dr McKew # Dry Bones # Eensy Weensy Spider # Elephants Balancing English Country Garden Fairy Penguin Strut Farmer In the Dell Father's Whiskers Feathers Fur Or Fins Fooba Wooba John Found a Peanut Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping) Go Tell Aunt Rhody Goin' To Boston Great Granddad Green Grass Grows All Around Green Green Green Grizzly Bear Had a Little Rooster Head and Shoulders Hello Mudder, Hello Fudder Here we go 'round the mulberry bush He's Got the Whole World In His Hands Hey Diddle Diddle Hickory dickory dock Hinky Dinky 'Double D' Farm Home Among the Gum Trees Horace the Horse Hot cross buns Humptey Dumptey Humpty Dumpty Hush, Little Baby I Have I Know Where I'm Going I See the Moon I'm a little teapot I'm a Nut I've been workin on the railroad Jack and Jill Jack And the Beanstalk Jeffrey Hill Jenny Jenkins Jimmie Crack Corn John Brown's Baby John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt Juicy Juicy Green Grass (A Sheeps Lament) Knees Up Mother Brown Kookaburra Lavender's Blue Limerick Song Little Bo-Peep Little Boy Blue Little Caterpillar (sung in rounds) Little Jack Horner # Little white duck # Lullaby and Good Night # Lullaby (For Tom) # Mail Myself To You # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Michael Finnegan # Michael Row the Boat Ashore # Miss Lucy had a steam boat # Mommy loves you # Moon Moon # More We Get Together # Mrs. Murphy's Chowder # Muffin man # Mulberry Bush # My Body needs calmine lotion # My Dog Rags # Ninety Nine Bottles of Pop # Ninety-Nine Miles From Home # Nobody Likes Me # Nobody Loves Me # O Come, All Ye Faithful # Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow # Oh my darling Clementine # Oh, Dear! What Can the Matter Be # Old Joe Clark # On top of spaghetti # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Over in the Meadow # Peanut Butter and Jelly # Pease porridge hot # Play School Theme # Polly Wolly Doodle # Pop goes the weasel # The Pushbike Song # Rain, Rain, Go Away # Red Balloon # Rig-A-Jig-Jig # Rise And Shine # Rock-A-Bye, Baby # Roll Over # Samuel the Snake # Nuresry Ryhmes: Percy's Victory Song/Poor Old Percy/Pop Goes Old Ollie/Pop Goes the Diesel (song)/Salty's Shanty/Silly Old Gordon Fell in a Ditch/Sir Handel's Rhyme # She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain # Short'nin' Bread # Silly Postman # Sing a song of sixpence # Spring Is Sprung # Squirming Worms # Standing On A Bus # Super-Supper March # Superman # Suzanne Is A Funny Old Man # Sweet Dreams And Teddy Bears # Swimming Song # Swing Low, Sweet Chariot # Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay # Tadpole Blues # Take A Bath # Take me out to the ball game # Ten In a Bed # The Animal Fair (Version 1) # The Animal Fair (Version 2) # The Ants Go Marching # The Arkansas Traveler # The banana boat song (Day-o) # The Barnyard # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # The Bear # The Bee And The Pup # The Bee # The Beehive And The Anthill # The Best One For The Job # The Big Rock Candy Mountain # The Blacksmith's Apprentice # The Blue Tail Fly (Jimmie Crack Corn) # The Body Song # The Bunny # The Bus Song # The Desperado # The Farmer In the Dell # The Green Grass Grows All Around # The Limerick Song # The More We Get Together # The Mulberry Bush # The Pushbike Song # The Silly Postman # The Super-Supper March # The Wheels On The Bus # There's a Hole in the Middle of the Sea # There's a Little Wheel A-Turning In My Heart # This Land Is Your Land # This little piggie # This old man (knick-knack paddy-whack) # Three Blind Mice # Toffee Apple # Wee Willie Winkie # We'll all join in the circle # What Do You Think My Name Is? # Where Did You Get That Hat # Where Is Thumbkin # Wishing Poem # You Are My Sunshine # Lullaby # Tale of the Brave # Let's Be Brave # It's Christmas Time # Trust in Me (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # A World Around You (CGI version) # Down by the Docks (CGI version) # Navigation (CGI version) # Never, Never, Never Give Up (CGI version) # It's Great to be an Engine (CGI version) # Thomas' Anthem (CGI version) # The Island Song (CGI version) # The Whistle Song (CGI version) # Night Train (CGI version) # Ode to Gordon (CGI version) # Rules and Regulations (CGI version) # That's What Friends Are For (CGI version) # There's Snow Place Like Home # Let's Go! # Race with You # Glynn's Christmas Wish # It's Halloween # Elephant Reprise (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # James the Really Splendid Engine (CGI Version) # Accidents Will Happen (CGI Version) # Doing it Right (CGi Version) # Trying (CGI Version) # Little Engines (CGI Version) # Train Whistles Blowing (Tikkabilla Trains and Frogs) # Set Friendship in Motion (different lyrics and new footage) Act 5 # Nothing Can Stop Us Now (Tillie to the Rescue) # Night Train (Thomas & Friends Peep Peep Party UK VHS) # Do the Fimble Dance (Fimbles Yawn) (Florrie Version) # Gone Fishing (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Playtime UK VHS) # Roly Book Song Little Bo (The Roly Mo Show Imagine) # Wake Up Flowers (Fimbles Wishing Stone) # I Love Meringue (1990s), Catalina La Coja, Metela Sacala, Las Bailarins, Percy, Percy, Green and Small and Fiesta (Thomas & Friends Punta Time With Thomas & Other Adventures) # Old MacDonald Had A Farm (Barney Big Surprise UK VHS) # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Thomas and Friends Rescues on the Railways UK VHS) # Wibble Wobble (Fimbles Jelly) (Florrie Version) # Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # Colonel Hathi Elephant March (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # Welcome to Doulc (Shrek UK VHS) # Come For The Ride (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Happy Holidays UK VHS) # Skip to My Lou (The Roly Mo Show Music Class) # Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Happy Holidays UK VHS) # The Wheels on the Car (The Roly Mo Show You can Drive My Car) # Set Friendship in Motion! (Adventures on the Rail-Road (Volume 2 VHS) The Railways of Crotoonia) # That's What Friends Are For (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # Wake Up Flowers (Fimbles Red Tree) # Accidents Will Happen (Thomas & Friends Truckloads of Fun UK VHS) # I am Florrie round I Go (Fimbles Wheelbarrow) # Let's Have A Race (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # Winnie the Pooh Theme Song (and A Day For Eeyore) # The Work Song (Thomas & Friends On Site With Thomas US DVD) # Hands, Topknot, Stripes and Nose (Fimbles Snowman) # Flashdance Maniac (Thomas Comedies Rusty and the Boulder) # It's Fun to Fimble (Fimbles Joke Teeth) # Island Song (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Story and Song Collection UK VHS) # Hello Hedgehog How are you (Fimbles Hairbrush) # Togetherness (Thomas & Friends Mud Glorious Mud US DVD) # Laugh with Me (Barney In Outer Space UK VHS) # James the Really Splendid Engine (Thomas and Friends Salty's Secret US VHS) # Puzzle Song (Fimbles Puzzle) # A Really Useful Engine (Thomas and Friends The Adventure Begins UK DVD) # I'm the a seal (Tom and Jerry Little Runaway) # The Hottest Place in Town (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Time Flies by when I'm the Train (Chigley Apples Galore) # Somebody Has to Be the Favourite (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # I Want to go Home (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Sing A Song Of Finding (Fimbles Pumpkin) # We Can't Do Anything (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # I Can Feel A Twinkling (Fimbles Cardboard Box and Zills) # The Hottest Place in Town (Reprise) (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Everyone Is Special (Barney Live in New York City UK VHS) # The Most important thing is Being Friends (Thomas and Friends Journey Beyond Sodor UK DVD) # Autumn song (Barney Songs UK VHS) # Everybody Dance (The Roly Mo Show Roly Mo and Friends UK DVD) # Salty (Thomas and Friends Sing Along C4U VHS) # The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round (Fimbles Cardboard Box) # The Whistle Song (Thomas and Friends Singalong C4U VHS) # Tinkle Tinkle Little Star (Fimbles Star) # Surprises (Thomas and Friends Thomas' Sodor Celebration US VHS) # 12 Days of Christmas (Fimbles Cold Place) # There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away (Thomas and Friends Percy Saves the Day US VHS) # Will you Help Me Sing My Song (Fimbles Keys) # Day and Night (Thomas & Friends Mud Glorious Mud US DVD) # Jack in the Box (Song) (Fimbles Jack in the Box) # Boo Boo Choo Choo (Thomas and Friends Thomas and the Jet Engine US VHS) # Where Did You Get That Book (Fimbles Picture Book) # Down by the Docks (Thomas and Friends James and the Red Balloon US VHS) # We Are Fimbles How Do You (Fimbles Socks) # Winter Wonderland (Thomas and Friends The Fogman and other Stories UK VHS) # Come and Play (Fimbles Teddy Bear) # On A journey Today (Thomas & Friends Snow Stops Play UK (Nick Jr. Too Airing #112) # The Copy Song (Fimbles Shadow) # Brave # Every Day's a Special Day # Sharing # Togetherness # Doing it Right # Favourite Place # Harold (short version) # Navigation # Old and New # Responsibility # Sounds # Emily * # A World Around You # Determination * # Patience is a Virtue # Ode to Gordon # Strength # Engine Roll Call (Thomas & Friends Surprises - US (PBS Airing #05) # Roly Book Song (Fimbles Shadow) # Five New Engines In the Shed, The Red Balloon and Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends Promotional DVD) # The Postman Pat Song (an animated excerpt from Postman Pat's ABC Story NSPCC Children's TV Favourites Volume 2 (1992 UK VHS) # Home for the Holidays - Sing-Along Music Video | Thomas & Friends | Christmas 2018 Thomas & Friends: Story, Music, Sing Along and Dance UK VHS (2018) # Diddly Diddly Doo (Fimbles Lunch Bag) # The Bare Necessities reprise (The Jungle Book UK VHS) # Row Row Row Your Boat (Fimbles Musical Baton) # Laugh with Me (Barney Lights Camera Action) # Bubble Likes to Dance (Fimbles Bubbles) # It's Great To Be An Engine, Percy's Seaside Trip and The Snow Song (Thomas and Friends Bumper Collection Seasonal Scrapes UK VHS) # What the Bag (Fimbles Lunch Bag) # Finale (Peace on Earth) # Happy Birthday To You (The Roly Mo Show Rockit's Birthday and Little Bo's Birthday) # Engine Roll Call (Thomas & Friends Bold and Brave) # Do the Fimble Dance (Fimbles The Helicopter) (Baby Pom Version) # Thomas, We Love You (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Playtime UK VHS) # “Goodbye Song” Composed by Peter Lurye from Bear in the Big Blue House Performed by Joel Hunter, Blake Hawkins, MaddGirlz3761, Matt Michaud Milan Prsa, Rueben Hoyle, Yilin Zhou, Tyler Hildebrand, Elizabeth Teofilo, Carlos S., Luca Dollar, and Joel Pettersson # Bella Notte (This is the Night) - This is a duet performed by Joy Enriquez and Carlos Ponce. It's an updated pop music arrangement of the song from the first film which is played during the ending credits. The original 1955 song was by Sonny Burkeand Peggy Lee and arranged by Robbie Buchanan. # MAD End Credits (MAD Rio-a Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine) Transportation * Speedy: Who's There * Thomas and Friends The Great Race Thomas: Hello * Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 8 Tinky Winky's Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas